The Power Within
by STrek90210
Summary: Harry and his twin sister, Katy, are in for a heck of a fifth year.
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Love ----------------------------- Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter and his twin sister, Kathleen, known as Katy, couldn't have been more alike. They both looked the same. They both liked and disliked the same things. They both dreaded the stepparents they lived with, the Dursleys. When Harry and Katy were just a year old, their parents had been killed by the dreaded dark wizard, Voldemort, known in the wizarding world as "You-Know-Who". Harry and Katy had been the only two people that hadn't been killed by the curse. But right now the only thing that Harry and Katy were worried about was getting to the one place they called home. Hogwarts. The magical school that they had both been attending for five years. It was nearly a month before Harry and Katy were to go back to school. Harry and Katy didn't usually get letters by owl post at the breakfast table, but this morning was different. Harry and Katy knew that Uncle Vernon didn't like them getting letters at the breakfast table, but he had long since stopped trying to prevent it. As Kate was eating breakfast, an owl she didn't recognize came flying through the window with two letters. Kate thanked the owl and sent him away. Seeing that one letter was from Hogwarts and one from the Weasleys, she decided to open the one from the Weasleys first. This is what she read:  
  
Dear Katy, You and Harry are not going to believe this. Dad wanted me to wait until we got to school to tell you this, but I couldn't. Here it goes: DRACO MALFOY HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO BEAUXBATON ACADEMY OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!!!! Have a great summer. I know I am!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Doesn't that just make you feel a little sorry for the kids at Beaubaton? Kate turned to Harry and he read the letter. Draco, Harry, and Kate had been enemies ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Even though Uncle Vernon would glower at them for doing so, they let out the biggest "YES!" that they could. Having Draco Malfoy transferred to another school was like saying that there would be no more rainy days. However, that was the only good news. Settling down from the absolute happiness they felt from their recent news, and ignoring the glowering but doing nothing uncle Vernon, Kate opened the letter from Hogwarts and, noticing that it was a bit thicker than usual, grabbed the second piece of paper from the bottom of the letter. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet from the day before. The headline read: Terror From The Past Attacking Innocent Muggles  
  
Curiously, with Harry reading over her shoulder, she read on:  
  
This week there have been three differnt reports on mysterious muggle killings: two in America, one in London. What makes these killings so mysterious is that while Muggles believe the killings were because of natural causes, many wizarding families are now going into hiding because of the Dark Mark, which was hovering above each house. Ministry of Magic officials are saying not to panic. While they may have the situation under control, that doesn't stop the obvious fear that is streaking through London and the rest of the rest of the wizarding world. Kate looked up at Harry. Her face drained of color and filled with horror. Harry and Kate excused themselves from the table and went to discuss their enormous problem. 


	2. Change of Address

The Power of Love ----------------------------- Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter and his twin sister, Kathleen, known as Katy, couldn't have been more alike. They both looked the same. They both liked and disliked the same things. They both dreaded the stepparents they lived with, the Dursleys. When Harry and Katy were just a year old, their parents had been killed by the dreaded dark wizard, Voldemort, known in the wizarding world as "You-Know-Who". Harry and Katy had been the only two people that hadn't been killed by the curse. But right now the only thing that Harry and Katy were worried about was getting to the one place they called home. Hogwarts. The magical school that they had both been attending for five years. It was nearly a month before Harry and Katy were to go back to school. Harry and Katy didn't usually get letters by owl post at the breakfast table, but this morning was different. Harry and Katy knew that Uncle Vernon didn't like them getting letters at the breakfast table, but he had long since stopped trying to prevent it. As Kate was eating breakfast, an owl she didn't recognize came flying through the window with two letters. Kate thanked the owl and sent him away. Seeing that one letter was from Hogwarts and one from the Weasleys, she decided to open the one from the Weasleys first. This is what she read:  
  
Dear Katy, You and Harry are not going to believe this. Dad wanted me to wait until we got to school to tell you this, but I couldn't. Here it goes: DRACO MALFOY HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO BEAUXBATON ACADEMY OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!!!! Have a great summer. I know I am!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Doesn't that just make you feel a little sorry for the kids at Beaubaton? Kate turned to Harry and he read the letter. Draco, Harry, and Kate had been enemies ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Even though Uncle Vernon would glower at them for doing so, they let out the biggest "YES!" that they could. Having Draco Malfoy transferred to another school was like saying that there would be no more rainy days. However, that was the only good news. Settling down from the absolute happiness they felt from their recent news, and ignoring the glowering but doing nothing uncle Vernon, Kate opened the letter from Hogwarts and, noticing that it was a bit thicker than usual, grabbed the second piece of paper from the bottom of the letter. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet from the day before. The headline read: Terror From The Past Attacking Innocent Muggles  
  
Curiously, with Harry reading over her shoulder, she read on:  
  
This week there have been three differnt reports on mysterious muggle killings: two in America, one in London. What makes these killings so mysterious is that while Muggles believe the killings were because of natural causes, many wizarding families are now going into hiding because of the Dark Mark, which was hovering above each house. Ministry of Magic officials are saying not to panic. While they may have the situation under control, that doesn't stop the obvious fear that is streaking through London and the rest of the rest of the wizarding world. Kate looked up at Harry. Her face drained of color and filled with horror. Harry and Kate excused themselves from the table and went to discuss their enormous problem. 


End file.
